Paybacks a
by Edwardo's-heir
Summary: Tony's antics finally break the tension. Fluffy Pepperony smut
1. Chapter 1

Hey ya'll! This is my first fanfiction EVER so constructive criticism is most welcome!! And I know its super fluffy/smutty! Anyways, I don't own anything, Marvel does. Enjoy!

* * *

_That's it. That's it!_ Pepper Potts thought angrily as she turned off the news and slammed the remote down. The whir of machines announced Iron Man's return and Pepper stormed down the stairs to meet him.

Tony was free from the suit from the waist up and the machines were quickly removing the lower pieces when Pepper punched in her security code and entered the room. Tony turned in surprise at the noise of Pepper stomping towards him in her stiletto heels. "You know Pepper, you might break a heel marching that way, or worse yet, an ankle, better be careful." He grinned before returning his attention to the robot working on the last piece of his suit. "Come on dummy, hurry up," he chided.

"Really Tony? _Really?!_" She stressed, "I can't believe you actually care for the well being of people. Telling them to be careful when you clearly cannot follow your own advice!"

"What are you talking about Pepper?" He mumbled without facing her.

"You know what I am talking about! And I refuse to be around while you try to kill yourself! And you know what _Mister_ Stark, I quit!"

"Oh that again." Tony hopped down from the robots' hold and turned to face his assistant ready to go on another bout of her threatening to quit and shifting from calling him Tony to Mr. Stark. He secretly hated when she did that, but also enjoyed working towards her calling him by his first name again. But when he really looked at her he finally noticed that she did look genuinely upset. Her face was flushed and her small hands were balled into tight fists at her side.

"Listen Pepper, I'm sorry, I honestly don't know what you are talking about. It was just like any other mission I've been on, and you were fine with all of those." Tony stepped towards her, but Pepper took a step back and held up a hand warning him to stop, so he did.

"No, Mr. Stark. I can't do this anymore. I'm done. My resignation will be on your desk tomorrow."

"Now wait just a minute! At least tell me what you are so mad about!"

"I saw you on the news. Flying upside down and doing TRICKS around that guy! Tricks, Tony! Posing for cameras and then getting hit with his machine gun and some other missile while you were prancing around! I can't believe you! I mean I actually fell for the 'I have to do the right thing' speech." She made finger quotations in the air as she spoke. "I won't hang around to watch you feed your ego and get yourself killed as a result!"

"Listen Pepper I'm sorry I was being careless. I promise to never fool around like that again, ok?" He addressed her gently while circling around her to block her escape route. He knew he couldn't let her leave him without making this right. He didn't think he would survive if she walked out of his life. And she seemed perfectly serious about doing so this time.

He stepped closer to her and saw the anger in her eyes start to dissipate. "I really meant that I want to help the people I've put in harms way. And this was a mission for SHIELD. That guy had hostages Pepper, and I couldn't just let them die when I could do something about it!" Her eyes softened even more and her fists started to unclench at her sides.

"Besides that imitation Iron Man suit was pathetic. I mean, you saw how I flew circles around him! He couldn't even get off the ground. I mean he was using a lithium battery to power it. Can you believe that?!" Tony laughed again and shook his head at the absurd thought. But Pepper grew angry all over again and moved to leave the workshop as Tony realized his mistake for taking things so lightly.

Tony sobered immediately and he grabbed Pepper's wrist before she could run by him and whirled her around. She came crashing into his chest breathing hard. "Please Pepper! Don't go. I'm sorry. I'm _sorry_!"

"Clearly you aren't. Now let me go," she struggled.

"Just listen to me for a minute. Pepper please!" Pepper huffed, but relaxed slightly. Tony didn't relax his hold on her though. "I admit, I was being a complete ass. And I honestly will not do that again! I don't mean to worry you, I just get kind of caught up in the moment. . .but I'm going to work on that," he rushed to add before she could interrupt. "Trust me, I don't ever want to cause you to worry on purpose."

"You could have been killed." She whispered without looking at him.

"Pepper, I'm not going anywhere. I promise. Besides that guy couldn't have killed me," he grinned broadly, "the suit's bullet proof."

Pepper rolled her eyes and choked back an angry sob trying to push herself away from him. "Unbelievable," she fumed. Tony couldn't believe how angry she was, but he was finally realizing how much she must worry about him every time he was out in the suit. He hated that he did that to her, but at the same time it made him love her all the more that she cared so much.

_Love?! Did he just admit he loved her. _To himself sure, but yes that's what it was. That was the unexplainable feeling he got every time she entered the room, every time she said his name. That was what kept him up at night and what entered his dreams when he did sleep and when he wasn't having nightmares_. He loved her._ He absolutely could not let her walk out that door.

"Hey I was just trying to lighten the mood," he pleaded. "I'm trying to tell you that I was perfectly safe. I'm trying to tell you.." Pepper continued to struggle and almost worked her way free before Tony wrapped his arms around her back locking them like a vice so that she couldn't move.

"Damnit Pepper! I'm trying to tell you..." He paused with the weight of his next words. She paused in her struggles noticing the change of tone in his voice and the tension in the atmosphere. Slowly he placed his finger under her chin and lifted her face so he could look into her eyes. They were glossy with unshed tears and her lips were parted seemingly in expectation. He noticed the fear that also laid in her eyes. Fear, anger, and something else. . .could it be hope?

"What Tony? What are you trying to tell me?" She whispered.

5


	2. Chapter 2

Again, I don't own anything. Here's part 2, smut abounds:

* * *

"_What Tony? What are you trying to tell me?" She whispered._

* * *

"Pepper Potts. . . I love you," he whispered. He didn't mean to say it, but that didn't make it any less true. Time seemed to stand still, and he began to mentally kick himself for dropping that bombshell so foolishly, but when his declaration finally seeped into her brain, Pepper's tense stance relaxed and she melted into his arms. Her warmth immediately seeped into his body along with a flood of relief. She felt his body heat surround her along with his own unique scent and a slow warmth pooled in her belly and spread like fire throughout her. She nuzzled into the side of his neck and felt his arms hold her even tighter like she would disappear if he let go. She felt his stubble graze against her cheek as he pulled his head back to look her in the eyes again. He lifted his hand and gently cupped the side of her face running his thumb over her lips where they parted once more. Then it was as if something snapped in both of them and they couldn't contain their need anymore.

Their lips came crashing together and one or both of them moaned. He couldn't be sure who. He traced her bottom lip with his tongue begging her to part them for him. She did and their tongues battled. Tony tangled one hand in her hair at the base of her neck and wrapped the other around her waist grinding his hips into hers and slowly backing her towards the stairs leading up out of the workshop. Somehow they managed up the flight with Tony only having to steady Pepper once when her heel caught on the edge of a stair. As a result he lifted her into his arms and carried her the rest of the way to his room.

Pepper couldn't believe this was happening and couldn't believe she was letting it happen. But she knew in her heart that Tony had really changed after Afghanistan and that he really loved her. In that moment when he finally put his feelings into words she saw the truth of it in his eyes and all of the walls she had built to resist him came crumbling down. And now at this moment, Pepper Potts was in Tony Stark's famous bedroom, but all thoughts of the women that had been in his past and their fates in the morning were forgotten.

Tony slowed their frenzied kissing into a gently torturous one. He lazily stroked his tongue against hers and angled their heads so he could get even closer to her. He tried to pour all of his feelings into that kiss and she happily accepted them as a new spark shot through her body causing her hips to press more firmly against his. Tony let out a moan and ran his hands from her hair down her neck and back to the hem of her shirt. He felt her shiver and he couldn't help but grin mid-kiss. He ran his hands along her lower back and up carrying her shirt with his movements. Her skin seemed to heat under his touch and he savored the feeling of its softness. He broke the kiss to lift her shirt over her head and immediately resumed where he left off.

Pepper felt like her skin was on fire every where he touched and as his hands brushed the clasp of her bra, she was spurned into movement. She lifted her slightly trembling hands to the edge of his wife beater and tugged it over his head just as he pushed her bra straps off of her shoulders and let it fall to the floor. Pepper worked on removing the rest of his clothing while Tony began to attack her neck and shoulders, alternating between gently nipping at the skin around her collar bone and laving it with his tongue and lips. He felt the need to mark her as his own, something he had never felt inclined to do to the other women he'd had. But this was Pepper and he wanted her to be only his since she was all he had and all he needed.

Finally, they were both skin to skin with only Pepper's lace panties separating them. Tony lifted her and lowered her on the bed. Instinctively, she wrapped her legs around his waist and locked them behind him urging him closer. He gazed down on her from his vantage on propped up forearms and gently brushed the hair from her face searching her eyes. "Are you sure? You need to know I meant it Pepper," he whispered. "God," he paused searching her eyes,"... I love you so much."

"I know Tony, I know," Her eyes locked with his and seemed to penetrate to his very soul. "I love you too." Tony broke into a beaming smile and looked as if he were going to say something, but Pepper cut him off: "I know. . .just shut up and kiss me."

That was all Tony needed to hear. Their lips connected again and Tony slowly began to work down her body, caressing her breasts with his lips, tongue, and fingers. He worked one nipple into his mouth and gently blew on it causing another shiver to run down Pepper's body as she tangled her fingers in his hair and held him to her. He placed kisses along her stomach and when he reached her lower abdomen felt her suck in a breath when his stubble tickled her there. She felt him grin against her stomach and his fingers gently brushed her sides and lower abs causing her to tremble again and a short giggle escaped. _Hmmm_, Tony thought, _I'll have to explore that later._ Tony continued his ministrations as he drug her red lace panties down her legs and off. For a moment he just sat there and drank in the sight of her. Pepper's eyes flew open at the absence of his touch and a blush crept over her face and down her neck at his unwavering stare. A wicked grin crossed his face and he lifted one of her feet pressing a kiss to it and working his way up her leg causing her to writhe with pleasure, she felt his breath on her core, but he moved past and worked his way down her other leg. Pepper couldn't take it anymore. "Tony," she groaned.

He locked eyes with her as he worked his way back up her body pausing at her breastbone. "Yes Pepper?" He sounded quite smug, but his voice was gravelly like he was having a hard time controlling himself.

She locked eyes with him "Tony, I need you. . . . .now"

With that she angled her hips under him and Tony gave in to everything he had been holding back, positioning himself over her and thrusting into her in one quick movement. Both held completely still reveling in the feeling of finally being where they had wanted to be for so long. Then Tony began to move and Pepper arched her body to meet him thrust for thrust taking him deeper. "God Pep," he moaned. He couldn't believe how right she felt, how absolutely perfect. He couldn't believe how long he'd been missing out on this, but he would never take her for granted again and refused to linger on the what ifs.

Their hands roamed over each others bodies, memorizing curves and planes. Pepper's nails scraped over his muscular back and with one final thrust they both fell over the edge, him swallowing her cries in a searing kiss. A kiss that promised they had found the love of a lifetime.

5


	3. Chapter 3

Don't own anything. Here's the end of my first try at a fanfic! Please R/R I would love the feedback :) Thanks again!:

* * *

They just lay there, for how long, neither could tell. Pepper loved the feeling of his weight pressing her into the bed with his head cradled in the curve of her neck and the cool metal of the arc reactor resting just below her breast. Tony eased off of her and propped his head up on one elbow, but kept one leg swung possessively between hers. He took in her glowing form, partly caused by the blue glow coming from his chest and partly from the sheen of afterglow that seemed to radiate off her skin. He tried to memorize the moment forever, how her hair spilled out in a halo of strawberry curls on her pillow and the contented smile that graced her face. While he was busy analyzing every freckle that had been hidden from his view before, his thoughts were interrupted by Pepper's breathy whisper of "Wow."

Tony fixed his gaze on her eyes once more and his lips tipped up in a genuine grin. "Wow is right," He bent down to kiss her again.

After the kissing went on for a few more minutes, Pepper broke away and her mouth spread into a very mischievous grin. "Ya know," she said while simultaneously tracing random patterns on the back of Tony's neck, "you did torture me for an awfully long time just now."

"Who me?" Tony asked, giving her a mock innocent face. "You know I was just trying to make the moment last. I was definitely not trying to drive you crazy or anything malicious like that." He smirked again.

"Well ya know. . . ." Pepper dragged out as she swung her leg over his side and rolled him onto his back straddling him, "Paybacks a bitch." Tony looked genuinely surprised causing Pepper to grin all the more as she lowered her face to his.

Tony quickly recovered and his eyes gleamed with pleasure. "Well Miss Potts. I'd be happy to find out if that's true."

THE END

2


End file.
